El espagueti primerizo
by ztradivarius
Summary: Sí las chicas ya habían dado su primero beso y yo no, ¿por qué habría de incomodarme? Con respecto a eso… sí, desde aquella pregunta, si me incomodaba. Si se me cae un espagueti de los labios al comer, ¿Nunca he dado un beso?


Hoy me he puesto ridícula, si que sí, y todo por qué soy tan sensible; Así que no se vayan a reír de mí, o de mis sentimientos, otra vez estoy enferma (esta vez de gripe) y se me ha activado la neurona de la escritura inspirada.

**Espero les guste, ¿bien? Si tiene errores ortográficos es por qué…soy demasiado torpe como para darme cuenta y re-escribirlo de nuevo.**

_**Oh, sí, Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero la historia es mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi <strong>**primer ****beso.**

Llegué a la casa, tire las llaves a la mesa y me encerré en mi habitación.

Por mi mente hace varios días rondaba un pensamiento que jamás quise llegar a pensar tan a fondo. No me importaba, de hecho, no me atraía y pensaba que no servía de nada si nunca lo iba a tener. Aunque nadie lo sabía, y todas las demás chicas normales de mi edad ya lo tenían, yo no me frustraba, ni mucho menos me encontraba fea o indeseable por los chicos si jamás había dado un _primer__beso_.

Por lo contrario, me sentía bien. Sí las chicas ya habían dado su primero beso y yo no, ¿por qué habría de incomodarme? Con respecto a eso… sí, desde aquel "hace varios días" si me incomodaba.

Soul me había preguntado algo crucial, sin tener pelos en la lengua ni muchos menos por que tocamos el tema. Estábamos cenando, cuando de pronto a mi se me cayo un espagueti de los labios. Soul se hundió a carcajadas y le regrese la risa irónicamente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Le pregunté, mientras el se tomaba el estomago y se calmaba.

— ¿Nunca haz dado tu primer beso?

Y así, ni por qué eso tuviese algo que ver con los espaguetis, esa pregunta llego de la nada. Lo más curioso fue que él dejo de reírse tan pronto lo pregunto, entonces termino de comer y dejo lo platos sobre la mesa, esperando a que yo tomara un espagueti una vez más. Pero no lo hice, sabía que si lo hacia Soul insistiría en él tema, y ahora que estábamos los dos solos y me encontraba nerviosa y atacada por una pregunta natural, Soul tendría a favor las probabilidades más altas de que se me volviese a caer.

Me restregué los ojos. Ya eran más de las once de la noche y no encontraba el sueño. Me removía de un lado a otro sobre la cama para sentir mi lado más cómodo, pero nada. Brame y me senté, mirando hacia la ventana. Quería calmarme, era esa pregunta la que invadía mi mente y no me dejaba dormir, y por alguna razón sentía ganas de saber la respuesta.

No podía decirle que no, ya que de seguro se burlaría de mi, y decirle que sí no era lo más adecuado.

Me levanté, salí de la habitación y camine a la de Soul. Me había cansado de esto, hoy dormiría tranquila y le respondería por fin esa estupida pregunta. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré de espaldas en la cama, roncando.

¿Tan temprano durmiendo?

—Soul—Le llame, tocándole la espalda y agitándolo— ¡Soul!

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? —Me pregunto de repente y de muy mal humor. Quería lanzarle un libro en la cabeza por responderme así, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer ahora que estaba despierto. A medida que se sentaba, yo también me fui sentando en su cama y mirando el suelo.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Y además, ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar él? Ahora que lo pensaba de seguro ya no le importaba, por que había pasado una semana después de eso, y yo recién hoy le venía a responder con estas ganas enormes y una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Él era un poco idiota conmigo para eso.

—Maka, ¿qué paso? —Volvió a preguntar, entonces lo miré.

¡No tenía camiseta! ¿Es qué acaso dormía desnudo? En ese caso debería alejarme un poco si intentaba algo. Conociéndolo, no creo que sea por broma el que siempre ande abrazándome o tocándome, que es lo peor.

—Tengo que responder a la pregunta— Y me hice hasta adelante, muy cerca de su cara. Casi me derrito. El olor que emanaba de él (y no se de donde) era exquisito. Tenía un poco de olor a la colonia que usaba todos los días, y todo lo demás era su olor corporal. Recordé leer en alguna parte que el olor corporal de tu pareja al levantarse, variaba. Algunas veces podía ser tipo…afrodisíaco, y a veces no…En este caso era un olor sabroso, casi como para comérselo vivo.

— ¿Cuál pregunta? —Susurro, sonriendo de medio lado al notar cual era mi idea.

Sin importarme mucho más, tuve de pronto una reacción extraña. Tenía ganas de lanzarme sobre él, y como lo había dicho antes, comérmelo vivo. Se veía sexy, sentado así frente a mi, dócil a lo que podría hacerle o a lo que quería lograr. Y tenía razón, mi respuesta no sería lo qué el pensaba en palabras.

Pensé que se había puesto de tal manera solo para reírse de mi si él creía que le contestaría que no, pero quería que fuese mi turno esta vez de dejarlo con la boca cerrada.

Con rapidez actué solo para que él no hiciera lo que yo no quería, y con mis manos me aferré a su cuello y lo besé. Nunca había dado uno, pero no podía ser tan tonta como para no saber darlo.

Me despegué casi al instante y examiné sus ojos, esperando a que no se riera o algo por el estilo, pero por el contrario…Una corriente fuerte me golpeo, o quise decir el suspiro que dejo salir de su boca cuando tomó mi brazo derecho y con su otra mano me aferro a él. Lo próximo que ocurrió fueron sus labios estamparse contra los míos y moverse ágiles, tanto que hasta yo misma me enredaba para corresponderlo.

Me compliqué, y fue en ese momento cuando dejo de besarme y me miro, expectante.

—Así que… eso fue un beso.

Respiré, me agite, y sentí sus manos en mi espalda—No Maka…esto es un beso.

Y lo próximo que sentí fueron esas pequeñas e infinitas cosquillas atacar mis manos, haciendo que temblaran, que todo mi cuerpo temblara, y que muy dentro, el sueño volviese a aparecer por que ya me encontraba satisfecha. Quizá, la mejor respuesta que había dado y que había tenido de vuelta en toda mi vida, aunque dentro de mi mente aquella pregunta que me había hecho ya tenía respuesta hace varios días…

_Si __se __me __cae __un __espagueti __de __la __boca __por __accidente, __¿nunca __he __dado __un __beso? __Vaya __estupidez, __aunque__… __¿Cómo __lo __supiste?_

* * *

><p><em>¿Review?<em>_^-^_


End file.
